Someone Unexpected
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: After Coulson's death Clint is withdrawn. Where the Avengers failed, can someone unexpected offer a new perspective? One-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Not Betad, every mistake is my own.

Note: English is not my first lanuage. (for thos of you who didn't know that yet. ;)

* * *

After Coulson's death Clint is withdrawn. Where the Avengers failed, can someone unexpected offer a new perspective?

* * *

Clint was exactly where Natasha said he would be. The archer was standing on the edge of the roof staring over the city. If she hadn't known any better she would have called the look on his face serene.

Unfortunately, she did know better. Clint had moved into the Avengers Tower as soon as Natasha said she would. After the Loki incident neither assassins were prepared to let the other out of their sight. But Clint had been withdrawn. Even more so than usual. It was as if hearing about Phil Coulson's death had sucked all the life out of the archer.

None of the Avengers had managed to get through to the archer. Not Natasha. Not even Bruce, of whom they all thought Clint, would be able to relate to.

Which is what brought her here. Sort of. She took a step closer, unsure if the archer had heard her or not. She had no idea how to make her presence known. How could she explain why she was there?

'Miss Pots.'

She shouldn't have worried. Clint turned his head, never moving away from the edge.

'Pepper, please.' She corrected immediately.

'Pepper than.' Clint didn't seem encouraged to say more.

Now the moment had arrived Pepper felt nervous. What had she been thinking? How could she of all people think she would be able to get the infamous Hawkeye to open up? Especially when the other had failed. When Natasha had failed.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have come.' She turned to leave. Memories of Phil flashed through her head. He wouldn't have wanted this for Clint, she was sure of that. She took a deep breath. She had to try at least.

'You know, without Phil I probably wouldn't be alive today.' Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Tears sprang into her eyes, as they always did these days when she thought of Phil. She didn't try to hold them back.

'It's stupid. He was there because Tony had blown him off.' She moved her gaze to look at Clint. The marksman had unshed tears in his eyes. He was fighting to keep them back.

'It is alright to cry you know.' Pepper gave a watery smile.

Clint just shook his head and turned his gaze back to the city. He remained silent.

_Of course. Clint hadn't cried. He probably thinks he is weak when he does. Natasha wouldn't understand. Neither would any of the men._ Pepper thought. Out loud she said. 'Did you know he told me about you?' Clint's neck snapped back so sudden Pepper flinched. 'Well I think he was talking about you. No names. But it was clear nonetheless.'

'Names would have been classified.' Clint whispered.

Pepper took that as a sign to continue. 'He told me that the reason he could handle Tony because of an agent, a friend, who had a similar character. Always busy. Always arguing with him. But when it mattered the most he could count on this friend to watch his back.'

Natasha had told Pepper what Clint was normally like. When grief and pain weren't overshadowing everything else.

'Was that all he said?' Clint gave her a shy smile at the description.

'Ooooh Yes.' Pepper winked. Something about being loud, obnoxious, a pain in the ass, doesn't play well with other (I couldn't resist). But the closest thing he ever had to a brother.'

Clint laughed at that. The first real laugh she had heard from him.

'We all miss him you know. Nobody believes you're responsible for his death.' Pepper took a risk. 'He made his choice. He wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty over something you had no control over.' Pepper had talked to Natasha first, before coming to the roof. The assassin had explained the guilt thing to a clueless Pepper. She had thought it would have clear to Clint it wasn't his fault. She was glad Natasha had explained.

'I know.' Although a whisper, Clint's voice sounded surer. This time he let his tears fall.

Pepper noticed the tears and started to leave again. Leave Clint alone with something he would consider a weakness.

'Please stay.' Clint's voice stopped her.

She nodded and walked closer to him. Not quite as comfortable with the heights as he was. Together they stood in their grief watching over the city. Content in the knowledge they weren't alone. Together they cried for their mutual friend.

* * *

Just a short story. I couldn't get it out of my head.  
Something different than I usually write.

Hop you liked it. Please review.


End file.
